


Tell Me This Isn't Happening

by NotAKangaroo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, RotG Kink Meme, this is kinda crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAKangaroo/pseuds/NotAKangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kink meme's mod, GuardianOfKink, is Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me This Isn't Happening

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:  
>  I decided to balance out the sad prompts we need more silliness, and nothing is crackier than a kink meme going meta. So;_
> 
> _The RotG kink meme moderator, GuardianofKink, is secretly Jack Frost - who thinks its an amusing prank to freeze all the best prompts people put forward because of 'wrong tags'.  
>  Naturally, the other guardians and children are all anons on the meme._
> 
> _+Tooth herself who keeps writing all those misfire fills with fangirl!Tooth_  
>  http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=2410136#cmt2410136  
> \----------  
> So. I just wrote the first fanfiction-ish thing im about five years... yeah.
> 
> It's not exactly what it was supposed to be, I think, but it just hit me (at 3am thank you), so I just wrote it.

He's found out about _kink memes_ while innocently looking for stories - "fanfiction", as they are called - about his two favourite mages of a guild called Fairy Tail. (He's learned about "fanfiction" and "fandom" a while back.) He really hadn't known what it was, but after some looking into it, he'd decided it could be fun. Especially as the "moderator".

So he opened his own _kink meme_.

He knew that they all had _fans_ , ever since that movie North wouldn't shut up about came out. So, because he didn't know anything better than his family (and to fuck with Bunny), he'd opened a kink meme for "Rise of the Guardians".

He called his mod account _GuardianOfKink_.

It's been... _interesting_ , to say the least, to see what those guys came up with. About him, and his family. Especially the Bunnymund/Jack Frost tag.

He never would have guessed that he'd ever think as much about a rabbit's anatomy as he had.

But scrolling through the "prompts", occasionally _freezing_ them - because of wrong tags - that's what he liked best about this. Sometimes he felt like actually filling prompts himself, but he never did. But...

_(Gen) Meta, GuardianOfKink is secretly Jack Frost_

Oh, shit. Did they find out? How? Nonononono. Okay, Jack, keep calm. Don't _actually_ give yourself away.

Oh god, he knew that belly phrase, he heard it like ten times a day and, please, that's not _really_ Bunny and Sandy and what would _Pitch_ be doing here _anyway_?

To calm himself, he _ignored_ the prompt. At first.

And a few hours after the prompt has been posted, he actually posted a non-I'll-freeze-your-prompt comment. And posted a picture. Of himself. _Good going, Jack._ At least it was a drawn one; he didn't know how he'd have explained a photo of himself on a _kink meme_ as the _mod_ to his fellow guardians. Or to Pitch. God, Bunny wouldn't let him hear the _end_ of it.

Okay, everyone actually liked his picture. Even that Bunny-I-hope-it's-not-actually-Bunny-person.

Bunny would _know_. He once drew some stuff when he wanted Bunny to let him help paint the eggs for Easter, but the stupid kangaroo wouldn't let him before seeing that he could totally draw something, thank-you-very-much.

"Ohohohoho, that good picture! Bunny, look!"

Oh no.

"Oi, Frostbite, c'mere for a sec, will ya?"

Jack Frost slowly turned towards the door, the look of a man who knows that he's doomed on his face.

_Fuck._


End file.
